Streak vs Career
by FortheLoveofWrestling
Summary: For EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT's SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME SPRING SLASH LOVERS prompt. Pairing: Undertaker-HBK. Enjoy. Review. Thanks.


For EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT's "Super Special Awesome Spring Slash Lovers" prompt. I hope you all enjoy this story. Please review and let me know what you think. I wrote this especially for you after all, no, not you.... YOU.

I apologize for it being so late after I accepted the challenge. I was in Arizona this past weekend for this little event called Wrestlemania! Yeah... =]

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Shawn, you awake?" the Heartbreak Kid heard. He had spent the whole trip from the airport with his eyes closed; thinking about what weighed so heavily on his mind and heart. He looked up from his seat in the back of the car. "Yeah, sorry." he answered. Shawn watched Mark, one of only two people he trusted his life with, without any doubt. He opened his door, stood up and stretched his battle-scarred body before he walked around to the back where Mark was getting their bags out of the car.

Mark knew what was going on in that head of his Showstopper, but he didn't want to bring it up until Shawn did. Over the last few months he had made his position on the whole story quite clear - he was against the idea.

xXx

_"Shawn, what do you want me to say? I'm not okay with it. I know why you're doing this, but have you thought about what it's going to mean to me?" Mark asked Shawn. "You're just being selfish, Mark. Nothing is going to change, at least not much. This is what I want and as much as I wish I didn't have to, there's nothing I can do. The decision's been made and the contract signed." Michaels pointed out. "That's bullshit, Shawn. You know as well as I do that Vince would pay you to change your mind. And I don't care if I'm being selfish. I'd rather have you and be selfish than to not have you at all." Mark said frustrated that he couldn't convince Shawn to change his mind. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to beg you, kid? Please, Shawn, please rethink this. I beg of you, please change your mind. With sugar on top." Shawn laughed at how adorable the much larger man was sometimes, he hated the decision he had made and he hated that he had made it without discussing it with Mark first. Shawn got up from the bed where he was sitting and walked over to the Phenom, who was pacing back and forth in front of him. "Come here," Shawn said to him as he caught one of his arms as he passed by. Shawn, although much smaller, reached up and pulled Mark down into a hug and told him, "please, just forgive me for this. I promise everything else will work out for the best in the end." Mark wasn't so sure about it, but settled for holding Shawn close to him for as long as he still could._

xXx

Mark was still not at all happy with what was scheduled to take place in just a few days time. He had promised Shawn two months ago to drop the subject, and he had, but seeing the look of sadness, fear and possibly regret, Mark wanted more than ever to speak up and tell Michaels he didn't have to go through with it. Certainly he'd take the other option that had been discussed, to keep Shawn from leaving, but deep down he knew Shawn would Superkick him at the mention of such an idea.

"Alright, all set." Mark said as he finished checking them in and led them in the direction of the elevators. The long wait for the 'ding' and opening of the doors was carried out in silence and when they finally did, Mark looked over at Shawn and saw that he had his eyes closed, hand wrapped around the cross he wore and was mouthing a prayer. It was a sight Mark was used to seeing, but knowing what he was praying about ate away at him. "Mark," Shawn spoke softly and extended his hand to him. Mark took it and bowed his head as Shawn continued the ritual. Just as he finished the doors opened to their floor. Because the hotel was mostly WWE wrestlers and officials staying there this weekend, Mark held onto Shawn's hand as they walked out of the elevator and when they were out, he quickly moved to place a soft kiss against Shawn's lips.

"What was that for?" Shawn asked with a smile. "Because we've got some tough times ahead of us, I thought maybe you and I both needed it." Mark answered and Shawn nodded in agreement. "Everything will work out just fine, Mark."

xXx

Shawn was tired after the day of various WWE press appearances, but was getting ready for the last event of the night. "My, don't you look handsome all dressed up and looking slick?" he heard Mark say. "Well, fancy night out on the town means i've got to get looking pretty." Shawn joked. "Sorry to say, I just don't clean up as well as you do." Mark said as Shawn walked over to him; he looked ready to just completely rip off his tie and go without it, "Here, let me do this." When he was through, he looked at Mark through the mirror in front of them. "Well, you're no Shawn Michaels, but I think you clean up pretty well." Mark chuckled, "Well, thank you, love. I'm afraid I've got to agree though, I'm definitely no Shawn Michaels. There's only one." he said turning to look at Shawn. Feeling the words Mark was aching to say, Shawn just smiled and walked out of the room and into the living area. "I'm teasing, of course. Would I have stayed this long if you didn't look that good?" Mark and Shawn both laughed, but again Mark hesitated to keep his mouth shut; he didn't want to put any more strain on Shawn than he already had on him. "Alright, big guy, let's get doing. I can feel Vince ready to explode because we're already running late."Sometimes I think he needs to explode a little more often, it settles him down for a while." Mark looked over and saw that Shawn had a confused look on his face, "I really hope you're talking about exploding as in yelling and doing his whole deal and not some other type of 'exploding.'" Mark let out a hearty laugh as Shawn air-quoted 'exploding'. "Well, he could probably use both. Give us all a chance to breathe a bit easier sometimes." "Alright, enough of Vince and 'exploding'!" Mark grabbed his coat and led them out of the room.

xXx

After their night and the small gathering that formed after the night's events, Shawn and Mark made their way back to their hotel room, as did the rest of the roster to theirs. Everyone, especially Shawn, had a big day ahead of them. "It was great talking to you tonight, Shawn." One of the guys said. Before they got a chance to hide themselves in their room for the rest of the night, various Superstars and the young talent from NXT, were coming up to them for a last conversation. The younger guys were there mostly to talk to Shawn. They all stilled feared the Undertaker. As much as Mark hated what was going to happen the following afternoon, he couldn't help but swell with pride at the respect Shawn had from the guys.

As they undressed and prepared for the next day, Mark and Shawn discussed how great it was to see everyone and how Hunter was looking forward to pushing his new protégé. As they both got comfortable in bed and turned out the lights, Shawn spoke up, "well, I know it's been bugging your for months, so why don't we just get it out of the way now instead of having to deal with it tomorrow?" Mark sat up and turned on the bedside light. He sighed, "Shawn, you know exactly how I feel about this, but I dropped it because you asked me to and I don't want to give you anything to stress about." The Showstopper grinned at the response, "so you're still not okay with it? I really wish you would be. There's nothing else I can think of that would make me feel one hundred percent sure that this is the right decision." Mark thought about what to say, "Shawn, you and I both love what we do. I know your body is a mess and that you're constantly in pain because of the dedication you've given to this business. I hate to see you in that pain, so I'm glad that you'll get a chance to rest your body. What I worry about is your heart, and your mind and your soul. You've given so much and as much as we all complain about the pains and the travel, we love what we do. When you're gone, you're going to miss it, but I know you're dead-set against coming back. I just don't want to see what that's going to do to you." Mark paused for a moment and decided on whether he wanted to mention his last though on the situation. With another sigh, he continued, "and you were right. I am being completely selfish, but since you made this decision, I've thought about all of this, but i've selfishly thought about what it would mean for you and I if you went through with it. You'll be home, and I'll be, where ever I am that week. You'll be at home with your kids rediscovering a life you left behind a long time ago and i'll be in a hotel room across the country wondering if you've thought about me at all during your day." Shawn shook his head at this, "wait. This has been what you've worried about this whole time?" Now Mark shook his head, "no, I've thought about you. I've thought whether you'd be able to handle life without wrestling and whether you could accept this as your retirement and not just a break from the business. We both know that retirements don't stick for too long in this world we live in. But yes, I've also wondered if you were going to be moving on without me."

Shawn sat quietly, he'd questioned it all himself a million times between now and when he first made up his mind, but hearing it come from the person he was supposed to care about more than anything, the doubts hit him harder then before. He thought about Mark's concerns, but knew he wouldn't let that happen to them in the long run. "Trust me, Mark, that will not happen." With that said, Shawn leaned forward and pressed his lips to Mark's and soon was looking for a way into the hotness that he was so familiar with. Mark obliged and was the first to attack, He knew his own fears held no merit, and hearing Shawn say so allowed him to lose the fears he held over their relationship's future. With the newfound relaxation, Mark used his size to shift Shawn onto his back, where he could have better access to everything he desired.

Shawn broke the kiss, feeling like he'd pass out without a breath of air. As soon as he had though, Mark was working on every other spot he could manage with ease. He used one hand to balance himself over the smaller man and the other to turn his head to the side so that he could attach his lips to the spot just below the ear, where he knew Shawn would get most excited. Shawn no slouch himself, used his position to claw at Mark's back, careful not to leave deep scratches, but with enough pressure to get Mark's attention. Trying to keep his mind focused as Mark sucked and tried to leave a mark where his mouth ravished, Shawn moved one hand in between them and with nimble fingers tweaked and played with Mark's nipples, causing the larger man to suck and lavish Shawn's spot with more fervor. Finally, Mark stopped and pulled away to look at the mark he had left. He smiled to himself, knowing that regardless of how the next night was going to play out, Shawn was his and that mark was for all to see and know that he was his.

Without warning, Shawn pulled his hand away as Mark started to attack his mouth once again and found the stiffness Mark was sporting. With a gasp, Mark 'ahh'ed at warmth he could even feel through the material that barred him from the true heat he wanted to feel. Shawn used the opportunity to move from underneath the Deadman and pushed Mark to lay on his back. Shawn leaned down and hoping for the same result Mark came out with, started sucking on the bigger man's Adam's apple. Mark had no choice but to raise his chin and grant the access Shawn was going to find a way to get anyway. Like Mark, Shawn used one hand to balance himself and let the other accomplish another important task; he let his hand breach the waistband of Mark's sleep pants and massaged him lightly, igniting growls from Mark who needed much more than the feather-light touches he was receiving at the moment. Shawn sat up and admired the man beneath him, he grinned and then gave into the growls and involuntary thrusts Mark was giving. Shawn wrapped his hand around Mark and gave him a couple of strong, heated strokes to which he earned a deep moan from Mark. The roughness of Shawn hands paired with the heat they gave off was almost enough for Mark to lose it then and there, but he knew the reward was worth the wait. There were very few times when Shawn took the initiative to gain the upper hand, most of the time, he was more than happy to let Mark keep control over everything. Every once in a while though, when the Showstopper was ready to prove the real meaning behind the nickname, Shawn was eager to take the reigns for a while.

Mark struggled to keep his eyes open as Shawn pleasured him, but at the loss of the wonderful heat from Shawn's hand he opened them. What greeted his eyes was Shawn getting off the bed, buck naked, when that had happened, Mark couldn't remember. Shawn walked over to their bags and found what he was looking for, then sauntered back to the bed. Mark laughed at the sight of nude Shawn Michaels making his way to the bed doing his little HBK strut. Upon returning, he dropped the item on the bed and said, "well, these aren't doing us any good, now are they?" Mark lifted his hips as Shawn removed his clothing and tossed them to the floor. Before Shawn could do anything, Mark pulled him up to him, face to face, he looked Shawn in the eyes, "i'm gonna miss you, Kid." Shawn smiled and leaned in to capture Mark in another heated kiss. Although heated, he offered passion and love in his action as well. Pulling back, he replied, "i'm not going anywhere, Deadman." Mark reached forward and kissed him again, just as Shawn ground his hips into Mark's. Mark's breath caught in his throat and the friction. "Are you ready?" With a nod from Mark, Shawn grabbed the bottle he dropped on the bed and squirted the liquid onto his palm.

Mark watched with half-lidded eyes as Shawn slicked himself. He took a deep breath as Shawn poured more of the liquid onto his hand. With his clean hand, he pushed Mark back down onto the bed and adjusted themselves so that he could have better access to what he wanted to focus on. He looked at Mark and chuckled, "breathe" he said. As Mark did so, Shawn inserted a finger in an attempt to make what was going to happen more enjoyable then painful for Mark. Immediately, Mark stiffened up, but after feeling Shawn's hand creep around his aching manhood, he let his body relax as much as possible, which allowed Shawn to continue the sweet torture by adding a second and then third finger. "Dammit, Shawn." Mark moaned and growled. Shawn smiled at the reactions. Mark tried to stifle his moans as he also tried to keep his body from releasing from the sensations Shawn was giving him. Shawn though, enjoyed watching Mark writhed under him. He purposefully made sure the touches he gave him were light, few and far between. As ready as he was, he wanted Mark to give in, just a little to the sensations.

After a few more moments, Shawn found Mark's spot and Mark let loose a howl. "Please, Shawn. I need you, hurry." he said, giving in. Shawn smiled in victory, "'bout time, partner." Moving to position himself better, Shawn grabbed Mark's hands and pinned them above his head. "Remember to breathe, Mark." he said to him and in a solid motion was buried to the base in him. Mark sharply took in a breathe. The pain was overwhelming at first, he certainly wasn't used to the position he was in. Knowing this, Shawn focused on staying still, he found an opening between them and started lavishing Mark's neck with his mouth. First sucking, then taking soft nibbles at the flesh. The pain was quickly subsiding as Mark could feel his cock throb against Shawn's stomach, the hairs on his stomach adding yet another sensation of pleasure. Finally, Mark wasn't able to keep the position they were in and urged Shawn to move by trying his best to thrust up and then again onto him.

Shawn took the hint and moved his mouth away from the spot on his neck that was now red and with a grunt of his own, pulled out of Mark, nearly all the way before thrusting back inside. "So tight, Mark." Shawn moaned as he started a slow, maddening pace. "I forget how great you feel," Mark said, letting himself be taken over by the smaller man. "Remind me," he dared Shawn and he knew that it was that exactly - a dare. He was never one to not give his best and prove that he was indeed the Showstopper and Mark was daring him to prove it. In an effort to show Mark that he wasn't one to mess with it, he stopped his movements again. "Ahh, Michaels, you need to get moving again." Mark said warned. Shawn cursed himself for not being able to hold back when it came to Mark. Against his will, his body started rocking again. With a little more will-power, Shawn slowed his movements down and caused Mark to try to buck up against him.

Shawn let go of Mark's hands and placed them above Mark's hips to still his movements as best as he could. Mark groaned at the pace and tried again to hurry Shawn along. "Dammit, Shawn, come on, sweetheart." Mark said. Shawn smiled at his words, but kept his pace. Soon though, the pace was too slow for him too. He changed rhythm and alternated between a series of slow, agonizing thrusts to rapid, short jabs aimed perfectly to drive Mark crazy. It took all his strength to keep from getting pleasure at his own hands. "Shawn" Mark whispered, "I need more." Shawn leaned back and held Mark's legs so that they could maximize the please they were both gunning for. Shawn became mesmerized watching himself enter and pull out of Mark, slowly with precise motions. Breaking his gaze, he reached forward and wrapped his hand around Mark's shaft once more and started pumping his fist. Mark let the please and heat flow through him for a moment before covering Shawn's hand with his, "not yet," he said. Shawn looked up and saw that he was writhing in pleasure, with his eyes shut. "Open your eyes, Red" Shawn said. Mark did so and quickly found Shawn's to gaze into. Mark leaned forward to grab Shawn by the neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. That contact more than anything drove Shawn nuts and he found himself quickening the pace. He rested his head against Mark's and with the both of them thrusting against each other, Shawn's hand found it's way back to Mark's shaft and glided it over him, up and down, aided by the precum that was already leaking from profusely.

Mark and Shawn couldn't break the stare they had and, honestly didn't want to, not matter how much easier it would have made their movements. "That's it. Fuck. Shawn..." Mark said so softly he wasn't sure Shawn had heard. With a few final strokes, watching Mark's eyes glaze over, burning a bright green, Shawn felt the hot, sticky mess run between them and then felt Mark's muscles clench and tighten the already snug grip on his cock. Shawn's moans were all that Mark could hear in the deafening orgasm he was having. Shawn bit his lip and held out until finally, the pressure Mark had on him was too much and he too let go, "Mark, so tight" was what he managed to say before his release took over. Mouth open, no sounds, just breathing, Shawn filled Mark and we're both spent.

After a minute, Mark rolled to the side so that Shawn could separate himself. Mark pushed back the hair the clung to Shawn's sweat soaked skin. When he saw that Shawn's breathing was back to normal, he covered his mouth with his. He let his lips linger for a long moment and then pulled away to look at Shawn. "Never leave" Shawn said, reassuring what he knew Mark couldn't help but worry about. With a chuckle, Mark nodded, "never leave" he repeated as they both fell asleep.

xXx

"Ready?" Shawn asked Mark, as they waited at the Gorilla position for their cues. "No," Mark answered solemnly, but gave Shawn a weak smile anyway. Shawn nodded, "it's for the best, Mark. Trust me." Mark nodded this time, "I do trust you, Kid."

xXx

"That's it, Shawn. The Streak vs. your career.".............. "You don't get it, if I can't beat you at Wrestlemania, I have no career. You're on."


End file.
